


Doomed

by kangelique



Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dealing with loving her, Deleted Thoughts, During the missing year, F/M, Gen, Intense longing, Killian had her, Killian wants her, Lol this is heartbreak, Melancholy, Sad, Season 3 episode 17 "The Jolly Roger" inspiration, Season 3 just likes to kill me, but also nice, lips, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique
Summary: Killian's nightmares of Milah have seized, but now it is Emma's kiss that haunts his dreams during the missing year. His pirate's life doesn't feel the same and he can't help but blame it on the goddess who seemed to feel what he felt too.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327670
Kudos: 8





	Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

**Doomed:**

Her lips on his are a memory. 

He closed his eyes, many times, over the course of a bottomless journey. 

He could pillage and plunder, but the joy of stealing a coin isn’t the same when her hair was sunshine. 

Indeed, for an eternity the ocean had been his muse. 

By gods, he cannot bury the feel of her face inches from his. 

He cannot forget they were past temptation.

And at the town line, their gazes spoke of sensation. 

He vowed to think of her, but did she think of him?

Did she long for him in dreams?

At night, sleep abandons him.

His nightmares seize, parting the way for the tough lass with walls. 

Sometimes, his mind will play tricks. 

Will remind him he is the fool who handed his heart on a silver platter. 

He can stumble and curse his way through the alcohol, but when he catches sight of the trees, their eyes meet. 

He falls into emerald acceptance again. 

Her eyes, full of tears. 

Their bodies, always one foot in, always their unsteady beat.

And it’s true her lips on his are a memory.

It’s true he is doomed to love the only woman who could ever make him feel summer and move on from winter. 

But it is also true her lips are not simply a memory. 

Her lips are also the testament that, for a moment, she felt as he did.

For a moment, his lips on hers became a hell and a heaven. 

For a moment, she was doomed to remember him too.


End file.
